winx_club_believeinwinxfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
The First Season of the Winx Club premiered on June 19, 2004 through December 11, 2004 as part of the current line-up for the 4Kids TV Saturday morning cartoon series. Overview The first season of the Winx Club introduces several elements that would be reintroduced in subsequent seasons. The first season establishes Bloom's as a fairy oblivious to her origins and after helping Stella fight an ogre in a local park, becomes curious about her powers. Due to Stella’s suggestion and coaxing, Bloom leaves for an alternate dimension known as the Realm of Magix where she attends Alfea, a school for fairies where she becomes more conscious of her abilities under the instruction of teachers and administrative staff. After arriving at Alfea, Bloom and Stella eventually befriend other students; Flora, Musa and Tecna and declare themselves the Winx Club. Shortly after, Bloom runs into Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, a trio of friends from the Cloud Tower School for witches. Lead by Icy, they become the primary enemy of the Winx Club in their quest to posses the Dragon Fire, an omnipotent force capable of conquering the realm of Magix, which the Trix are sure that Stella that is in possession of. Between the school courses, the Winx Club fight with the Trix. Through trial and error, the witches determine that the oblivious Bloom possesses the Dragon Fire and concentrate their attacks to steal her power. The Trix eventually do steal her power and use it to summon the Army of Decay to conquer the Realm of Magix. The Army of Decay, a mass of indestructible a zombie monsters, begin their invasion overwhelming neighboring schools. Determined to stop the Army of Decay and the witches, the Winx Club start their own plan to recoup the Dragon Fire for Bloom by going to her home world, the planet Sparks. On Sparks, the Winx Club is immediately attacked by vicious monsters, but manages to hold up in the ruined palace that once belonged to Bloom's parents. Guided by the ethereal appearance of her sister Dafne, bloom is told about final moments Sparks. After the destructive conquest by the three witches to seize the Dragon Fire, their parents, Oritel and Miriam, endowed their infant daughter, Bloom, with a small portion of the Dragon Fire and was handed off to her sister for safe keeping while their parents used desperate measures to eliminate the witch threat. Oritel and Miriam seemingly sacrifice themselves by using the full power of Dragon Fire, rendering their planet inhospitable. Dafne supposedly uses the last of her magical endowments to send Bloom to Earth. The bestiary of Sparks eventually overruns the palace forcing the Winx Club to retreat without any information on how to acquire the Dragon Fire. The Winx Club proceeds with a secondary plan to take back the Dragon Fire from the Trix who have now conquered Cloud Tower and turned it into their base of operations but their Army of Decay quickly overpower the Winx Club and their specialist support and are once again are forced to retreat. While falling back to campus of Alfea, Dafne guides Bloom to a nearby lake where she appears and explains to her that the Dragon Fire can never be taken from her and tethered to her self-esteem. By sheer will power, Bloom regenerates her Dragon Fire abilities. Returning to Alfea, Bloom finds the student bodies of Cloud Tower, Alfea, and Red Fountain in a desperate fight against the senior witches and army of darkness but manage to stave off the invasion. The Winx Club immediately confronts the Trix and mange to defeat Darcy and Stormy, leaving Bloom to duel with Icy. Bloom defeats Icy and ends the power of the Army of Decay. During celebrations, the Trix are escorted to the Fortress of Light for education while the Winx Club reaffirms their friendship to one another and declare their romantic relations with the specialists, prince-warriors from Red Fountain School for Bravery, who had helped them through their ordeals. Episodes *Each Season of Winx Club contains 26 episodes *RAI Title/4kids Title #[[Winx Club - Episode 101|'A Fairy From Gardenia/It Feels Like Magic']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 102|'Welcome to Magix!/More Than High School']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 103|'Alfea College for Fairies/Save the First Dance']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 104|'The Black-Mud Swamp/The Voice of Nature']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 105|'Date With Disaster']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 106|'Mission at Cloudtower/Sercret Guardian']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 107|'Friends in Need/Grounded']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 108|'A Friendship Sundered/The Day of the Rose']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 109|'Betrayed!/Spelled']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 110|'Bloom Tested/Magical Reality Check']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 111|'The Monster and the Willow/Junior League']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 112|'Miss Magix']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 113|'A Great Secret Revealed/Meant to Be']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 114|'Bloom's Dark Secret/Witch Trap']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 115|'Honor Above All/Pushing the Envelope']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 116|'Cold Spell/The Nightmare Monster']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 117|'Secrets Within Secrets/Royal Heartbreak']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 118|'The Font of Dragon Fire/Senior Witches Go to Earth']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 119|'The Fall of Magix/The Army of Decay']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 120|'Mission to Domino/Sparks of Hope']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 121|'The Crown of Dreams/The Frozen Palace']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 122|'Storming Cloudtower/Mission to Cloud Tower']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 123|'Power Play/The Search for the Flame']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 124|'The Witches' Siege/Battle for Alfea']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 125|'The Ultimate Challenge/The Great Witch Invasion']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 126|'The Witches' Downfall/Fire and Ice']] Specials When Nickelodeon acquires the broadcast rights of Winx Club, instead of showing the original first season, transmits three one-hour specials that follow the original storyline with new animation. *'Winx Club' *'Revenge of the Trix' *'The Battle for Magix' Music |-|Rainbow= Opening *Under the Sign of Winx *Heller Als Licht Ending *The Girls of the Winx Club |-|Nick= Opening *You're Magic Now Ending *Superheroes |-|4Kids= Opening *We Are The Winx Ending *Just Us Girls (Ep 1, 14) *Where the Girls Are (Ep 2) *Gonna Get a Little Crazy (Ep 3, 7) *Searching (Ep 4, 13, 15) *Being a Girl (Ep 5, 10) *This Is The Beat (Ep 6) *Feels Like Magic (Ep 8, 11) *Mean Girls (Ep 9, 17) *Count On Me (Ep 12) *We Are The Winx (Instrumental Version) Category:Seasons